Something About You
by Good Feeling
Summary: Bella is visiting her dad and friends in Seattle for Christmas Break. After a grueling semester she just wants to enjoy her break before spring semester begins. Edward has been working for his adoptive father, Carlisle. While it has been a great opportunity for him, it has also been quite stressful. A short vacation is exactly what these two need to start the New Year.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary****: Bella is visiting her dad and friends in Seattle for Christmas Break. After a grueling semester she just wants to enjoy her break before the spring semester begins. Edward has been working for his adoptive father, Carlisle. While it has been a great opportunity for him, it has also been quite stressful. A short vacation is exactly what these two need to start the New Year. **

**Rating****: M. **_**WARNING**_**: The story will contain some violence, language (lots), and some adult content. **

**Prologue**

_B_

This past semester has been exhausting. I was finally in my junior year taking courses for my major and I had missed a couple of nights of sleep trying to catch up with all the required readings. I was sure that some professors wanted to make us suffer, but I was able to pull through.

I still can't understand how some students were able to get a full nights rest, or even go out every weekend, and still achieve a good grade in some of their classes. I guess it is still unknown if they had actually passed the class, but I still felt a little envious of how they had managed it.

I was going back home, finally. Visiting my father was exactly what the doctor has ordered. I missed my dad and my two close friends, but I cannot regret the decision that brought me to DC. The decision to move to the other side of the country for school seemed a great idea senior year of high school.

I wanted to get away from home, from being the chief of police daughter, and start somewhere where that label was no longer applied. It wasn't bad in Forks, but I wanted something different.

Washington DC has been very exciting. It doesn't hurt that having two friends that are always supporting you through the downs and ups of life. I met Angela and Chelsea in my freshmen seminar class, with our eccentric professor. He was all over the place trying to teach us what professor expected for essays and research papers.

I regress. Angela and Chelsea helped me grow and become more confident in myself, which is a bit different from high school me. Isn't that what college is all about though, learning and finding who you are?

Preparing my luggage to go back home, for Christmas Break, I just hope that I have a good time. School was becoming stressful and all I wanted was to hang out with my two girls, Rosalie and Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Bella is visiting her dad and friends in Seattle for Christmas Break. After a grueling semester she just wants to enjoy her break before spring semester begins. Edward has been working for his adoptive father, Carlisle. While it has been a great opportunity for him, it has also been quite stressful. A short vacation is exactly what these two need to start the New Year.**

**Rating: M. **_**WARNING**_**: The story will contain some violence, language (lots), and some adult content.**

**{||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||}**

_E_

Taking over the family company has been hard. I was twenty-eight and was being groomed to become the next CEO. My father, Carlisle, wanted to retire early and spend some time with my mother after so many years being the head of the family.

I knew that it would take a lot of energy and sacrifices on my part, but my father had made it seem easy. The family has owned the company for many generations. My great-grandfather started it years after he had emigrated from Ireland.

I was not the only one being groomed for a position in the company. My brothers were also involved in the company day-to-day goings.

Carlisle and Esme adopted Jasper and me. We had met Carlisle on the street one-day when he was conducting business. We were running from a couple of bullies that wanted to mess with us, when we had accidently bumped into him.

He had taken a look at us and told us to wait for him, I don't remember what had happened but I do know that after we told him we didn't have any family he took us in.

His son Emmett was a year older than both of us, but since we met we were all good friends. Nobody messed with us and anybody who dared would have to deal with all three of us.

From that day forward we were all groomed to take over Carlisle's company. Originally Emmett was supposed to take over as CEO, but he was better as Chief Financial Officer. He had a knack for numbers, even though he didn't seem like a guy who had a brain. He was proud of his large size torso.

Jasper was better suited for the Chief Information Officer. That left me with learning the ropes from Carlisle. Not exactly something the family was happy with, but Carlisle wouldn't change it. He had the final decision at the end.

The company is a front for the real dealings that the family had going on in the streets. There were several questionable dealings that the family had been involved in for several years.

**AN: I will not always post Edward's Point of View, but there will be times that he also gets a say in this story. I hope you like this story. I had posted this story in the past, but I have re-worked and change some of the wording and the way it was written. **

**I do not think the chapters will be long. They will probably be a bit bigger than this chapter but not much larger. **

**Hope you enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Bella is visiting her dad and friends in Seattle for Christmas Break. After a grueling semester she just wants to enjoy her break before spring semester begins. Edward has been working for his adoptive father, Carlisle. While it has been a great opportunity for him, it has also been quite stressful. A short vacation is exactly what these two need to start the New Year.**

**Rating: M. ****_WARNING_****: The story will contain some violence, language (lots), and some adult content.**

* * *

_**Bella's Point of View**_

Packing was one of the things that I most hated. Picking and choosing what to take, having to plan in advance exactly what to wear for the days to come. Usually I wouldn't have a care about what the hell I pack, but today seemed to be the day that I actually tried to care.

Angela was helping me pack. She had taken pity with me after I had tried to actually try to get all the outfits picked, and have them make sense.

It didn't work. I screamed at the tops of my lungs in frustration. What the hell was I doing trying to plan? It wasn't me. After my scream Angela came in running.

"What happened?" She had asked.

"This. This happened." I said frustrated, hands flailing around. I had made a mess of my room and I was no closer to figuring out what to wear. "Why do I even try? I mean really. Why do I care what the hell I look like, jeans and t-shirts work for me?"

"Okay." Angela said drawing out the word. "I see you may need help, but I am sure we can get this cleaned before you leave. Let me make a list of essentials, so that we start somewhere."

I knew I could count with Angela. She is always organized, and knew exactly how to calm me. It could have been the 3 years she had roomed with me that had helped, but I still was grateful for the help she gave me when I was at my wits end.

After she has written the list, we started packing the essentials. I started packing Panties, bra, socks, leave-in conditioner, shoes, and nude heels (just in case I needed them). We then got to the good stuff, which was clothing; a couple of jeans (for comfort), cute tops, and dresses.

"Do you have everything in your purse?" Angela asked standing in the doorway of my room.

"Yes. I have everything you put on the list." I answered exasperated. I was sitting on my bed looking at my suitcases and purse. "Thanks, by the way. I know I must have looked like a lunatic on ecstasy or something."

"No problem, I am happy to help. That and I kinda wanted to watch a movie without hearing you yell. So you got your wallet, license, plane ticket?" She then started listing things from her own list. That was her thing, making lists and then double-checking that she is not missing anything. Then after checking it a second time, she'll check one more time just to be sure. While it was a bit annoying, today I could forgive. Without her I was sure to have gone crazy.

"Yes...Yes... and Yes. I even have my IPod to listen to while on the plane." I said in amusement. I loved her to death. She was like the mother hen of the group, making sure we had everything and taking care of us.

"Ok, good. We are all set then." She finally said happily. "Now let me get to watching my movie." She said walking to the living room and turning on the TV.

"You would think she was the one making the trip." Chelsea said leaving her room and going into mine. Chelsea was more laid back, never with a care in the world. If she was the one traveling she would have been packing until the last minute. Chelsea was the complete opposite of Angela. I was the perfect mixture of both.

"Well someone needs to make sure that everything is in order. She shouldn't have to remember she is missing something the moment she locks the door." Angela yells to defend herself.

"But that is fun part." Chelsea said laughing, then pointing her finger at Angela she say, "You worry too much."

"No, everyone checks their belongings before leaving. You are just too lazy to actually check before you leave." Angela replied leaving the living room and coming back to my room sitting down on Chelsea lap.

"Okay, well now that your discussion is over who is going to order food?" I asked going to the kitchen to get some takeout menus "Chinese or pizza?" I hear a thump and then Chelsea comes into the kitchen and takes the Chinese menu.

"I am." Chelsea says before Angela gets to the kitchen. "I wouldn't want someone to forget my order."

"One time. One time I forget your order dumplings and I get a lifetime of reminders." Angela responds a bit annoyed. "Anyway, so what time is your flight?" She turns to look at me.

"In the morning. I have to leave here at 6 am to get to the airport." I was flying down to Seattle to spend my Christmas break with my dad. I had a month break and really wanted to see my dad.

Alice and Rosalie were going to be there too. I had not seen them since summer break so it was going to be nice seeing them again. They had decided to stay near the area, while I moved. It was hard at first to move away from everything I knew, but I was pretty damn happy to have done it now.

"Okay well call me when you arrive. I want to make sure you get there safely."

"Yes, mom." I teased. We met Chelsea at a party and hit it off from there.

Since then we have been inseparable. I cannot regret my decision of moving because I had met the best two friends a girl could for in college as well. Rosalie and Alice had visited once but were unable to meet the girls. I talked about them to each other, so it was like they already knew each other.

Chelsea went to the living room after ordering food and put on "Lie to Me." The show was how we bonded. After the first episode we all wanted to do what the main character did. It was cool being able to tell when a person was lying.

It sure would have been helpful to have that when Chelsea boyfriend had been cheating on her, sophomore year. We had even tried out our skills while we were eating out or dancing at clubs, but that was a fail. Sometime during the show the food arrived and we ate and later made out way to our bedrooms.

* * *

**AN: It is a slow start, but I want to get everything right. I don't want to speed things through and have it be a complete mess. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Bella is visiting her dad and friends in Seattle for Christmas Break. After a grueling semester she just wants to enjoy her break before spring semester begins. Edward has been working for his adoptive father, Carlisle. While it has been a great opportunity for him, it has also been quite stressful. A short vacation is exactly what these two need to start the New Year.**

**Rating: M. ****_WARNING_****: The story will contain some violence, language (lots), and some adult content.**

**_Bella's Point of View_**

Getting up the next day had sucked. I liked waking up at a reasonable time, but 6 am and I had trouble trying to get out of bed. If I had to get up at that time I usually had about 4 alarms to try to wake me up.

Once I had finished getting ready, I got my bag out of the door as quietly as I could. Chelsea and Angela were lucky and were able to leave at a later time. Both of them lived relatively near school, so they were both going to drive home. Since we were in Georgetown University, trying to leave early would be nightmare.

They were better off living after 10 am, when the traffic had calmed. Chelsea was traveling to Richmond, Virginia and Angela was going to New York.

Regan at this time was a little packed. I guess everyone wanted to leave early today. I needed coffee to wake me up a bit and a venti caramel macchiato sounded amazing.

Walking up to the line I checked my phone, it was 6:45 am. My flight didn't leave until 7:50 so I had enough time to drink my cup nice and slow. I looked up and couldn't help but notice this gorgeous specimen of a man. He had messy bronze hair, which looked more copper-ish. He was tall, had lean shoulders, and what looked beautiful face. I could not really tell because he was busy on his phone.

I looked way. It did not matter anyway, because he could be traveling anywhere in the country and the chances of him being on the same flight as me were slim to none. I also would bet that I was not his type. He seemed more like a man that would go skinny airhead blonde.

I wasn't going to waste my time daydreaming about the impossible.

My turn to order was next, as his name was called. "Edward." It was one of those names that were used by royalty, not a common name nowadays. He left the area while I gave my order.

I couldn't help but at him go. Maybe it was more to let go of this ridiculous notion of getting to know him, like those movie type scenes where its love at first sight. It happened only there, where fairytales were actually real.

##################

When my flight was called I was glad to be one of the first people to board. I had saved enough money to be able to get a good seat. It helped that I had a couple of frequent flyer miles, since I traveled back home a couple of times a year.

I cannot say that I miss the lack of feet space between chairs or how the space between chairs was minimal. I don't think there is a person that can actually say that they enjoy seating there.

Once inside the plane I was able to locate my seat easily. I started to get my kindle and my notebook out. I usually read but there were time that I just liked to doodle or draw in my notebook.

I am not a good artist, in terms of Van Gogh, but sometimes your creativity just needs to be let out.

As I sat there reading Mortal Instruments, I hoped that the person sitting next to me would not bother me. Hopefully, it wouldn't be some old man or woman. I had nothing against them but they usually liked to talk a lot about their life back in the day.

I usually had no issues entertaining and listening to them talk about the days that seemed much easier than they do now. Today, though, not even Starbucks had put me in a good mood. I just wanted my bed and couple of more hours of sleep.

I looked up from my book and turned to see outside the window. I liked looking at the people working for some weird reason. That was the moment when I felt someone sit next to me. I turned and looked to see who it was, and couldn't believe my luck.

It was the guy from Starbucks. The one that I could've sworn would not end up in the same flight. When I looked at face, I could tell that I was not wrong about him. He was the complete package, good body and beautiful face. His eyes were like looking into emeralds.

The feelings that I got were like butterflies in my tummy. I turned to look the other way for a brief moment. I needed to get myself together. I had never acted like before, what the hell was going on with me?

* * *

**_AN: They kinda met now. I was a bit creative today, especially after the win from both Netherlands and Chile. I was not rooting for anyone today, but I did like watching these teams beat their opponents in a major way._**

**_Spain never saw it coming, losing 5-1. Amazing!_**

**_Anyway they inspired me, so I took the opportunity to update today. I did not really revise well, so if there are any mistakes I am terribly sorry. This brings up a question I wanted to ask, would anyone like to be my pre-reader? I would really love for someone to help me correct my mistakes, before I post the chapter the up. Just let me know, if anyone is interested. I would forever be in your debt._**

**_Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter! Enjoy the weekend, I know I will be watching the games. _**


End file.
